


Outlines

by Jackvbriefs



Series: JVB YGO Drabbles [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, Loss, M/M, Puzzleshipping, puzzleship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackvbriefs/pseuds/Jackvbriefs
Summary: Yugi would not admit he knew the days that had passed since Atem left, but he knew it was long enough that these moments shouldn’t catch his breath like they did.
Relationships: Atem & Mutou Yuugi, Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Original Female Character(s), Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: JVB YGO Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908781
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Outlines

When Yugi heard his apartment door close, he closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. He’d spread himself out on top of his bed covers after the girl, Emi, got up to leave. He stayed that way now. The bedroom flashed with the lights of passing cars. Then it returned to darkness. Alone, he felt the sweat that had gathered at his hairline. He still wore the clothes he’d gone out in. The smell of smoke clung to the fabric.

Eventually, Yugi let his fingertips trace down his face until they reached the soft, swollen surface of his lips. The contact kept the memory fresh. His first kiss. _Kisses._ There’d been pressure and heat. Moisture. Even the graze of teeth. But the rush did not last long. Not the way it did in the videos Jonouchi lent him or the stories he’d secreted from his mother’s small collection of romance serials. 

In fact, it left him emptied and a little sick by the end, though Jonouchi later told him it was probably just the fast food they’d grabbed for dinner. Yugi pretended to believe that was true. Jonouchi pretended he believed Yugi. They both knew better. 

Yugi would not admit he knew the days that had passed since Atem left, but he knew it was long enough that these moments shouldn’t catch his breath like they did. Life had gone on. Yugi’d finished high school and gone to university. He did well in his classes and made new friends. But milestones like this one carried the same edge, the drop in his gut that they weren’t shared with _him_.

Dropping his hands to his sides, Yugi rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow. If he tried hard enough, he could change the pressure of the mattress to that of a person, someone pressed against him head to toe. The comfort, the sense of home in his room, too, would run between them, jump from skin to skin. And in that moment, everything would be different, and Yugi Mutou would live in a universe where the good things weren’t outlined with the lines of loss.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve thought a lot about Yugi’s first kiss, and the line between a Yugi that totally moves on from Atem’s departure and one that feels a long and lasting loss. So this was a short exploration of that balance.
> 
> Inspired by two songs: Epicurists by Jack in Water, and Your Day Will Come by Son Lux. Find this and other drabbles on my tumblr (@jackvbriefs). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
